


Another One

by Frerard_Wero



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:03:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3516350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frerard_Wero/pseuds/Frerard_Wero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was given four words: bitch, dog, unicorn, and blood</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another One

**Author's Note:**

> *gasp! * two drabbles in one day!I've been working a lot in school recently so I'm very pleased that I got to fics out today

"Son of a bitch!" Gerard said as he saw Frank bring another dog into the house.   
"Can we keep him, please G?"  
" I don't really have a choice you now do I?"  
"Ohh yay! I knew you'd understand!" Frank and Gerard then took the pup to the shower where they bathed it in unicorns blood thus adding the bitch to the family.


End file.
